crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme-Adversary
A Supreme-Adversary is the ultimate personal enemy of a specific person. One's Supreme-Adversary is the absolute inverse of everything said being represents, the dark to one's light or the yin to the yang. The term is derived from the word "Satan," which means "the adversary," "the opposer," or "the enemy." =Alternate terms= *'Supreme-Enemy' *'Supreme-Opposer' *'Supreme-Opposite' *'Supreme-Opponent' *'Supreme-Anathema' *'Supreme-Nemesis' *'Ultimate-Adversary' *'Ultimate-Enemy' *'Ultimate-Opposer' *'Ultimate-Opposite' *'Ultimate-Opponent' *'Ultimate-Anathema' *'Ultimate-Nemesis' *'Absolute-Adversary' *'Absolute-Enemy' *'Absolute-Opposer' *'Absolute-Opposite' *'Absolute-Opponent' *'Absolute-Anathema' *'Absolute-Nemesis' *'Great-Adversary' *'Great-Enemy' *'Great-Opposer' *'Great-Opposite' *'Great-Opponent' *'Great-Anathema' *'Great-Nemesis' *'Self-Inverse' *'Self-Opposite' *'Self-Anathema' *'The Soul's Opposite' *'The Soul's Inverse' *'The Soul's Anathema' *'The Soul's Nemesis' =Supreme-Adversaries= Sai Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2897 (Feena Sik) The Watcher (Uatu Whaikhoyce) The Rogue-Watcher (Aron Whaikhoyce) The Dark-Counsel (Vartu Whaikhoyce) The Heretic (Otmu Whaikhoyce) The One (Kyhnaawon Whaikhoyce) The OverSeer (Antiphon Whaikhoyce) The Oracle of Tzeentch/FateWeaver (Kairos FateWeaver) SuperCat (Streaky Danvers) Red-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Dex-Starr) First-Thinker Azmuth Dr. Psychobos Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0312 (Gleen) Professor Paradox (Percival Pryce) Maltruant Eon StarBeard (Jughaire and Suhpiereius Aydspeikhaere) The Galactic-Gladiator (Ohbodientcia and Argriihre Aydspeikhaere) Orikan the Diviner 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Experiment 626 (Stitch Pelekai) Experiment 627 (Evile Jookiba) Experiment 629 (Leroy von Hämsterviel) Experiment 000 (Cyber Jookiba) Matter-Eater Lad (Tenzil Kem) Calorie-Queen (Taryn Loy) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3493 (Ehdym Schlagg-Man) Inazuma Daemon-Prince Mistress of Spite Red-Lantern of Sector 1417/Antipathy (Ahntyie Paittheya) Sckattale the Infiltrator Ghost-King (Nico di Angelo) Bryce Lawrence General Tyson Jackson Ma Gasket (Mitra Gasket) Sump Gasket Torque Gasket Xorn (Shen Xorn) Zorn/The Collective (Kuan-Yin Xorn) Collective-Man (Sun, Chang, Ho, Lin, and Han Tao-Yu) Corvus Glaive The Seven Deadly Brothers (Yang Kei-Ying) Draaga Mongul Qheyghuin I Mongul Qheyghuin II Mongal Qheyghuin Jochi Qheyghuin Orikal King Geirrodur 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Chronos, Incarnation of Time (Norton) Daemon of Time (Xyn'Goran) 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Jumba Jookiba 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Dr. Herbert Cockroach 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Martian-Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Despero Malefic (Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz) J'edd J'arkus Commander Benn Blanx Bel Juz The Marshal of Mars 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) D'Kay D'Razz SunGirl (Deborah Morgna) Dojo Cho The Sapphire-Dragon The Gold-Drake/First of the Chaos-Dragons (Galrauch) Lord of Change FateClaw Freakshow (Kevin Ellsworth) BloodThirster Hak'Vasha Lord of Change K'rix'xi'kra Keeper of Secrets Lesh'Jae'Thi'Hah Great UnClean-One Shub'Luth'Gug It the Living-Colossus (Bob O'Bryan) Grey-Gargoyle (Paul Duval) Mokk: Breaker of Faith Amnaich the Golden Lord of the BloodTide (Ka'jagga'nath BloodTide) Arsenal (Alexander Stark) The HeartSlayer (Ail'Slath'Sleresh HeartSlayer) The Winged-Titan of Tzeentch (Skylok) The Doom of Malan'tai Cacodominus Nova (Richard Rider) The Strontian (Xenith) Diamondhead (Arch Dyker) The CrowFather (Khorvyse) 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes White Mystic-Ranger (Udonna) 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes The BladeMater (Draven) The Lord of Bones The Deposed-King (Argul) FrostBane Basileus The Judicator The Phariseer The Soul-Arbiter The Chancellor Gnashor White-Knight (Arthur Weiss) 9 of Kairos FateWeaver's 81 Prophecy-Scribes Ollanius Persson Chaplain Erebus Dark-Apostle Marduk Dark-Apostle Jarulek Borhg'ash The UnDying One The Slayer of Worlds Lord of Change Soh'F'Epok Father Decay Yria the Seducer Machine-Daemon Exemplis Magister-Supreme Max Tennyson Vilgax Phil Billings Proctor Servantis (Sander Servantis) Leonard Leander Stephanie Swift Magister Skout Lykhaene Zs'Skayr Lord Transyl Crüjo Kuphulu Dr. Viktor Snyfirhu The Yenaldooshi Acid-Breath ThumbSkull FrightWig Anur-Mirrored Ben 10 Anur-Mirrored CharmCaster Anur-Mirrored Rook Anur-Mirrored Hobble Zs'Skayr's Mutant-Pumpkins Leezha and Lyuwhse Bartimaeus Faquarl Nouda the Terrible Ramuthra Jabor Honorius Ammit Nathaniel Newell The Mercenary (Verroq) Simon Lovelace Quentin Makepeace StoneWall (Jerry Sledge) Absorbing-Man (Carl Creel) ChokeHold (Trudy Creel) Greithoth: Breaker of Wills Earth-Lord (Kyle Brock) Terrax the Tamer (Tyros) Rock (Samuel LaRoquette) Ecliptor Darkonda Red Psycho-Ranger Black Psycho-Ranger Blue Psycho-Ranger Yellow Psycho-Ranger Pink Psycho-Ranger Silver Psycho-Ranger The Fiend-Knight (Daemien Eykhuima) Prince Olympius Queen Bansheera Demonite Falkar Thunderon Vypra Quarganon Jinxer The Whispering-Blade (Deii'Sh'thuhl) Deii'Sh'thuhl's rival Sahlia Kyala Spiral (Rita Wayword) Proxima Midnight Laire (Dominion KeyBlade-Wielder) Morgan (Dominion ShieldMistress) Azalea Ahakon Saya (Dominio Priestess) Iris Ahakon The Supreme-SpaceKnight (Rom Knaichyte) Hybrid (James Marks) Lord Dominor Supreme-WraithKnight Queen Volx Moylb the Metal-Master Dweller on the Threshold Quasimodo (Quasi-Motivational Destruct Organism) StarDust (T'urin G'ar) SpaceKnight HeatWave SpaceKnight Lightning-Bolt SpaceKnight SoundScream SpaceKnight SteelShot Doctor Dredd (Ihn'xye'ous) Doctor Dredd (Klobok) Ultron-SpaceKnight Ch'od Abomination (Chang Lam) Titannus Vision (Victor Shade) Synthezoid Iron-Man Synthezoid Thor Synthezoid Captain America Synthezoid HawkEye Synthezoid Ms. Marvel Synthezoid Black-Panther Manifold (Eden Fesi) Black-Swan (Yabbat Ummon-Turru) Multiversal-Manifold Box (Madison Jeffries) Scramble (Lionel Jeffries) Master of the World (Eshu) DemiGod (Herucidaeus) Behemoth (Emil Banner) Amazon (Gwendolyn Walters) Stinger (Xander Lang) Knight-Errant (Gawain Whitman) She-Cat (Diata Wyndham) DragonFist (Drake Rand) Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) Holocaust/Genocide (William Rolfson) Famine/The Final-Horseman of Famine (Jebediah Lee) War/The Final-Horseman of War (Decimus Furius) Death/The Final-Horseman of Death (Sanjar Javeed) Pestilence/The Final-Horseman of Pestilence (Ichisumi) Orange-Hulk (Roberto Banner) Zombie-Sentry (Garth Reynolds) Grimm-Chamber (Jonothon Grimm) White-Cloak (Tyrone Bowen) Commander Venom (Edward Rogers) Iron-Ghost (Anthony Blaze) Beta-Red (Yuriko Rossovich) Demon-Ock (Otto Rasputin) Impossible-Man (Puck Impossible) Kluh (Ecurb Banner) Mr. Mxyzptlk Impossible-Dog (Ralf Impossible) Dawg Kzyahre Kangaroo-Kommando I (Abel North) Kangaroo-Kommando II (Kane North) Captain Nemesis (Carl Nesmith) Billy Billions The Stalker (Will Harangue) Computron Mazuma Billions Psyphon Liam Gahles Bubble-Helmet HumungouSaur Imposter/Hugh (Hyujhe) SwampFire Imposter/Swamps (Queighphyne) Big-Chill Imposter/Fridge (Frydje) UpChuck Imposter/Munch (Jnawhe) BrainStorm Imposter/Crainio (Kyeribruehm) RipJaws Imposter/Pesce ([[]]) Zed Levin Khyber's Panuncian Karkas Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) BullDozer (Henry Camp) Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) Sinister-Six Super-Skrull (Sy'hn'eix) Powerhouse Super-Skrull (Sn'ya'ghei) Rhino II Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3333 (Moose) Exo-Skull Taurus I (Cornelius van Lunt) Taurus II (Roberto Ferrar) Man-Bull (William Taurens) ClayFace XI (Ethan Bennett) ClayFace I (Basil Karlo) ClayFace II (Matthew Hagen) ClayFace III (Preston Payne) Lady Clay/ClayFace IV (Sondra Fuller) ClayFace V (Cassius Payne) Clay-Thing/ClayFace VI (Dr. Peter Malley) ClayFace VII (Todd Russell) ClayFace VIII (Craig Clermont) ClayFace IX (Clayton Clermont) ClayFace X (Jonathan Williams) ClayFace XII (Nendo SainōKeijō) ClayFace XIII (Jeffrey Bode) The Possessive-Mask (SCP-035) LeoBreaker Nemesis-Breaker BrushGuard Ransack CrumpleZone The Forgotten-One (Gilgamesh) The Avatar of Cha'sa'dra (Jinku) The Living Bomb-Burst (Blastaar) Vision (Aarkus) Amalgamax/Composite-SuperMan II (Xan) Hogun the Grim Mogul of the Mytic-Mountain The Last Jinni Mutaurus Ogur Shezada Sulibeg Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) CrossBones (Brock Rumlow) WindStorm Max Meer Gretta Rabin Constrictor (Frank Payne) Pip the Troll (Pip Gofern) Reptyl-Prime (Reptyl) Elder of the Universe Super-Skrull (Iyl'dhr'ae) Deathlok (Luther Manning) Tharok Luther Manning (Clone) Deathlok (Robot) LongShadow Galatea (Tea Hamilton) Wind-Dragon Juice Shifter DownPour The World-Crafter (Solomon Alealamushkil) Dangerous Jinn (Ahmunn) The King of the Stars (Freddy Sykes) Blazing Jinn (Fahd Alireza) WarLord Varax =Green-Lanterns= Ganthet Gurondil Entropy (Krona Kruneeghol) The Mad-Guardian (Appa Ali Apsa) Dawlakispokpok Duytweldahn Sayd Syontul Scar/The Guardian of the Black (Eskhara Eyndhuistro) Thwarcharchura Thryaidghoure Percival Phyonduul Doranchatok Duytweldahn Darthartheen Duytweldahn Borialosaurus (Pryedhaeryi) Green/Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 0000 (Nyirheng Njogudal) Green-Lantern (Rond Vidar) Universo (Sarmon Vidar) Green-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Hannu Rhaqye) Yellow/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Horku Kryghue) Green-Lantern of Sector 0073 (Chthos-Chthas Chthatis) Yello/Black-Lantern of Sector 2981 (Enkafos Ynkeyinum) Green-Lantern of Sector 0279/RRU-9-2 (Nimrod Jaeger) Cyborg-Superman (Henry Henshaw) Green-Lantern of Sector 0315 (Volk K'Nk) Igneous-Man (Reg H'Rr) BloodThirster An'kha'arak Obsidius The Avatar of the Bloody-Skull Green-Lantern of Sector 0667 (Driq) Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Warp Wrap) Red-Lantern of Sector 1615 (Haggor) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2222 (Rigen Kale) Green-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Kilowog Syrghaint) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Arkillo) Green-Lantern of Sector 0773 (Saarek Siyohnce) The Quintet/Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 3125 (Ena, Theo, Tria, Tessera, and Pente) Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 0228 (Tammal Tayn) Red-Lantern of Sector 0013 (Vice) Green-Lantern of Sector 0863 (Yhnknoucairye Thrypeile) Maash/Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 0863 (Ghyuilte and Phoautye Thrypeile) Yellow/Black-Lantern of Sector 3145/Tri-Eye (Okhuilouse Vyydhaire) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3145/Tri-Eye (Ojhouse Vyydhaire) Yellow/Black-Lanterns of Sector 3550 (Dual and Duel Eknham) Omnibus (Burt Horowitz) Soul-Man (Jason McCall) The Blood-Brothers (Gary and Greg Blood) Green-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Rot Lop Fan) Sound-Dancer/Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Sona Beylai) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Galius Zed) Red-Lantern of Sector 3544 (Zilius Zox) Yellow/Black-Lantern of Sector 2332 (Myrdir) Green-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Salaakk Mitthuedykhoes) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Smithwick) Yellow/Black-Lantern of Sector 1679 (Kraza) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Tu) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Romat-Ru) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Arisia Rrab) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Karu-Sil) Green-Lantern of Sector 2937 (Harvid Tsayad) Haasp the Hunter/Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3492 (Haasp Tsayad) Green-Lantern of Sector 3009 (Stel Ahptymues) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0108 (Wick) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3201 (Sn'Hoj) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3281 (Tekik) Yellow/Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 2825 (Ahfleigyre) Orange/Black-Lantern of Sector 2751 (Blume) Green-Lantern of Sector 3545 (Barin) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3545 (Kretch) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0003 (Bedovian) =Cosmos-Lanterns= DeadMan (Boston Brand) White-Cosmos Orange-p/Black-Lantern of Sector 2826 (Glomulus) Orange-Cosmos Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Malcavier) Yellow-Cosmos Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Mallow) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3561 (Bur'Gunza) Orange/Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1567 (Remi Letau) Indigo-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Shane Thompson) Indigo-Cosmos =Grey-Knights= Supreme Grand-Master Kaldor Draigo BloodThirster Kar'Voth Grand-Master Guardian Garran Crowe The SkullTaker of Khorne (U'zuhl SkullTaker) Grand-Master Guardian Arvann Stern Lord of Change M'Kachen The Slayer of Destinies (Ix'thar'ganix) Great UnClean One Lurgon Grand-Master Guardian Anval Thawn The PlagueFather (Ku'Gath PlagueFather) Keeper of Secrets N'Kari BloodThirster Kor'agar'and Grand-Master Sylas Kalthorn Daemon-Prince Ka'laedzar Grand-Master Orias Daemon-Prince Herperitus Grand-Master Vorth Mordrak Huron Blackheart/The Tyrant of Badab (Lufgt Huron) The Corpse-Master (Garreon) The Alchemancer (Armenneus Valthex) The Soul-Collector (Demongo) The Infinite-One (CSX-13) Brother-Captain Ramstorn Fane Bloodwulf Brother-Captain Neodan Butcher of Xor Brother-Captain Ignatius Daemon-Prince Ustaroth BroodWomb Nurglesque Daemon-Prince of Charnis =Primarchs= The Angel (Sanguinius Aynegheilous) The Warmaster of Chaos (Horus Lupercal) BloodThirter Ka'Bandha Kyriss the Perverse The Wolf-King (Leman Russ) Magnus the Red (Magnus Rhuaboire) The Blade of Unity (Roboute Guilliman) The Chosen Urizen (Lorgar Aurelian) The Adamant-Gorgon (Ferrus Manus) The Luminous Phoenician (Fulgrim Pyrfikhaire) The Lion-Knight (Lion El'Jonson) The Skull-Lord (Angron Thal'kyr) The Vigilant-Sentinel (Rogal Dorn) The Iron-Breaker (Perturabo Pheyrraisehn) The Blazing-Hammer (Vulkan Mahlyephiraene) The Night-Haunter (Konrad Curze) The Raven-Lord (Corvus Corax) The Last Primarch (Alpharius Ghymeinyi) The Supreme-Khan (Jaghatai Khan) The Threefold-Serpent (Omegon Ghymeinyi) Nathaniel Garro The Death-Lord (Mortarion Plaigohyue) Typhus the Traveller (Calas Typhus) Garviel Loken Abaddon the Despoiler (Ezekyle Abaddon) Azrael Lion'El Bile Saul Tarvitz Fulgrim Bile Barabas Dantioch Perturabo Bile Kor'sarro Khan Jaghatai Bile Logan Grimnar Leman Bile Pedro Kantor Rogal Bile Fel Zharost Konrad Bile Cervan Dante Sanguinius Bile Skarbrand the Exiled-One Iron-Father Kardan Stronos Ferrus Bile Varlag the Butcher Macer Varren Angron Bile Marneus Calgar Roboute Bile M'kar the Reborn (Maloq Kartho) Meric Voyen Mortarion Bile Necrosius the Undying/The Hand of Nurgle Atharva Magnus Bile Tarik Torgaddon Horus Bile I Tormadeggon Vulkan He'stan Vulkan Bile Kayvaan Shrike Corvus Bile Iron-Father Lydriik Raukaan The Sapphire-King =Space-Marines= Bjorn the Fell-Handed (Bjorn FellHand) Arvax the Arch-Slaughterer Lysimachus Cestus Zadkiel Eyarik BornOfFire Khayon the Black (Iskandar Khayon) Menes Kalliston Khârn the Betrayer Sanguinary High-Priest Numitor Kossolax the ForeSworn BloodThirster of the ForeSworn Corpus-Captain Zachariah Kersh The Pilgrim/The Right-Claw of Khorne Umbragg of the Brazen-Flesh Havloc the Cold-Blooded Chapter-Master Gabriel Angelos Daemon-Prince Azariah Kyras Great UnClean One Ulkair Daemon of the Maledictum Daemon-Prince Sindri Myr Librarian Isador Akios Chaos-Lord Bale Scout-Sergeant Ixil WarBoss Krakskul Chapter-Master Sarpedon The Engineer of Time (Abraxes) Teturact Philosopher-Soldier Daenyathos Daemon-Prince Ve'Meth Chaos-Champion Tellos Chaos-Champion Vorp Darnath Lysander Warsmith Shon'tu Warsmith Kraegon Thul WarLord Grozdakk Legienstrasse Maerorus Chaos-Champion Ialo Vex Velthinar SilverSpine Moriar the Chosen WarLord Gutstompa Category:Terms